


Wrapped Up In You

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/F, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: Kara just wants to keep Lena warm and safe... and a pillow fort is perfectly innocent fun, right?





	1. To Keep You Warm and Safe

Lena carefully crawled her way across the near-endless expanse of fabric between her and the door, her hands and knees pressing into the multi textured knee-high carpet of blankets, pillows, quilts and duvets that covered every square inch of available surface. “This is insane.” She mumbled to herself. The cities girl of steel was truly out of control, and desperate times had forced her hand. With guilt pitting in the bottom of her stomach, she had reached out to the one person who could stop the rampaging Kryptonian, someone she had promised herself she would never speak to again.

It had started so innocuously. Kara had stopped by one afternoon with a plastic bag from some store or another than Lillian would have had an aneurism before letting her shop at, and gifted her a small throw blanket. “I just saw it and knew you had to have it Lena.” The adorable alien had blushed, fiddling with the glasses that did nothing to disguise her alter ego. “It will make your office a little more homey.” Lena had graciously accepted the colourful synthetic blanket that reminded her of a Mondrian interpretation of Tom Baker’s scarf. “Thank you Kara, what would I do without such a super friend.” They had sat together on the couch and ate lunch, Lena barely noticing the way Kara’s eyes kept drifting to the swathe of fabric draped behind Lena’s back, her pupils dilating.

The next time she had come as Supergirl. Lena had been having a quick nap between meetings when the gentle tapping at her balcony window had awoken her. She had half been convinced she had dreamed that Supergirl was standing their with a pillow, that she had gently laid on the couch, before coaxing lena back down, and draping the blanket over her. But sure enough, she had awoken to find herself resting against the soft, slightly drooled on pillow, with a clearly homemade pillowcase printed with different cultivars of kale. In her sleepy state she had missed the way Kara’s teeth worried her lower lip to see Lena Snuggled against the pillow.

Slowly over the next few weeks the trend had continued. On movie nights Kara would insist they snuggle under a blanket, and that she take the blanket with her for the drive home. “Human’s get cold Lena. You are… We… ‘cause obviously I am a human too. Good old normal human being Kara. But that’s not the point. You need to stay warm!” Every attempt to return said blankets at lunch the next day resulted in Kara having some excuse as to why she had to leave the blankets at Lena’s office.

“We should build a pillow fort in your office!” Kara had excitedly exclaimed one afternoon while Lena was finishing some paperwork before movie night. As ridiculous as Lena found the notion of doing something so ridiculous in her place of work, she knew she could not resist the superheroes pouting and puppy eyes. “Fine, I’ll leave the construction to you’re expertise.” Lena barely had time to register how fast Kara was moving, as the blankets and furniture in her office gradually coalesced around her, forming a plush ring of comfort. “This is the best.” Kara had declared, as they sat in the fort, eating pizza and watching movies projected onto wall of her office.

That had been the straw that broke the camels back. Soon every meal was accompanied with new gifts of cushions, deliveries of sheets arrived daily by superspeed, and she was constantly being wrapped in blankets at the slightest hint of a breeze.

But the last 48 hours something had changed. She had arrived at work to find every piece of furniture gathered around the centre of the room once more, and every spare milimetre of space pilled with cushions and blankets. With a gust of superspeed, she found herself plopped gently into the centre of the sprawling mass of fabrics. “Don’t worry Lena I will be right back! A very manic supergirl had declared, before wrapping her in about 3 blankets and vanishing out the balcony doors. Every few minutes the super had arrived laden with more homewares, to pile into the increasingly high barricade surrounding her. Only the intermittent sound of muffled sirens from outside bought her brief windows of respite from the plush onslaught of the maddened heroine. With trembling fingers she dialed a number into her phone. “This doesn’t change anything, but I need your help.”

Now, after three attempts where she had got within a metre of the door, before being wooshed back into the centre, she had finally grasped the doorknob, after a particularly bad fire in the industrial district had distracted her captor. With desperation she tugged the door open, tumbling out past Jess’s desk in a tsunami of bedding, sprawling indignantly at the stiletto clad feet of the woman who she had called to her aid. “Whatever you are going to say, save it!” She growled at the dark haired, intimidating woman standing before her. “Lena Luthor, as I live and breathe.” One Lois Lane smugly teased. “Please, I tond have time. Just help me!” With a sudden blast of pillows and wool, Kara swooped into the room. “Lena! What are you doing, you need to go back into the… Lois, what are you doing here?” Kara stopped, her eye twitching at the other woman’s proximity to Lena. “You’re girlfriend here called me.” “Whhhhaaaaa… Lena’s not my girlfriend, she is just my best friend. My bud. You know, my Gal Pal. And you!” she turned to the raven haired ceo. “It’s dangerous to just run around out here.”

“Kara… did your parents ever give you the… talk.” Lois cut in. “Whhhh…. Lois, Eliza told me all about the… sex stuff.” She blushed, all the while surreptitiously easing a blanket towards the prone form of her best friend. “I mean the Kryptonian version…” “Pffffftttt… why would I a known homo-sapiens, need to know about Kryptonian sex. I am just a regular old terrestrial earth human person.” Kara babbled, indicating her head towards Lena with all the subtlety of a three year old with a mouthful of stolen cookies. “I know about you being Supergirl Kara.” Lena responded, cringing at the sight of the quilt in Kara’s hand. “Oh.” 

“The point…” Lois interrupted. “Is that Kryptonians are not quite like Humans sexually. Your ancestors were more similar behavior wise to birds. That is to say that you have sort of a… biological imperative to… build a nest for your mate.” As all three women grew a deeper shade of red, Lois continued. “You will probably find that since Lena accepted the offer of… nesting materials… but didn’t… consummate… the relationship, you are trying to… display your worthiness through more elaborate nesting.” Kara awkwardly dropped the blanket to the floor, and awkwardly stared at the ceiling. “Right, well, I am going to go now. Good luck you two.” Lois awkwardly departed. “So… How about we discuss this further in my office.” Lena waggled her eyebrow, before attempting and failing to wink flirtatiously at the blushing super.


	2. A Castle of Our Own

"So, Anyway" Kara hugged the throw pillow on her sisters couch "Lena and I are kind of dating now. And she know's about me." She glanced across at Alex. "It's about damn time." The elder danvers replied. "What!" "It's obvious that you were head over heels for her. And I was pretty sure she had already figured out you were Supergirl, she's a pretty smart cookie." "Why didn't you tell me I was in love with her you butt!" Kara lobbed the cushion at her sister unceremoniously. "You had to figure it our yourself, I couldn't rush you through that." 

"So, how did you figure it out anyway?" Kara blushes looking awkwardly at the pillow next to her. "Umm, y'know, we just kind of realised that what we were doing wasn't as platonic as we thought." Her fingers scrunched in the fabric of the throw blanket draped across the arm of the chair. With a start she flung the cloth onto the floor, blushing at the memory of her embarrassing unintentional overtures to the Luthor heiress' affection. She awkwardly grabbed another cushion from the lounge. before flinging it to the floor. Scrambling to brush the squishy small pillows away from herself. "Kara? Is everything alright?" 

She glanced up at her sister, awkwardly trying not to stare at the plaid cloth wrapped around her shoulders, the stuffed hand-grenade clutched in her arms, or the stack of quilts perched on the table behind her. "It's nothing Alex... Just.. Since when do you have so many cushions and blankets around?" "yeah, it's a little ridiculous... Sam won some gift card or something, and went a bit overboard buying homewares. We've been hanging out a bit, since I've been helping Ruby with some assignments and stuff, and i think it's just her way of trying to be friendly... Kara? What is the matter with you today?


End file.
